EL DESTINO DE RAVEN r por cb
by tokkafan88
Summary: el destino de raven no termina después de vencer a su padre, slade ira a buscarla para hacerla su aprendiz y cierto chico verde le ayudara a no cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola este es mi primer fic y se trata de los jovenes titanes de CB×RV

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen porque de ser asi habria 1000 temporadas XD espwro q les guste mucho

CAPITULO 1

Un dia los jovenes titanes estaban haciendo lo que normalmente hacian :Robin entrenaba , cyborg estaba trabajando en su " bebe" , starfire cocinaba( N/A no quiero saber que) , cb jugaba video juegos y raven meditaba en su habitacion .(hasta que suena la alarma)Robin inmediatamente corri a la computadora pero lo q vio no se l esperaba ; era slade al cual no veian desde la lucha contra trigon q habia sido hace casi un año y sin dudarlo todos fueron al auto t , en el camino todos estaban muy tensionados en especial Robin por su pequeña obsecion con el y raven q no olvidaba lo ocurrido el dia de su cumpleaños como ella tenia rabia varias luces de la calle empezaron a explotar, cb solo miraba a raven preocupado yneste lenpuso una mano en el hombro lo cual calmo un poco a la gotica haciendo sonrojar a esta pero no sennoto gracias a su capucha q le tapaba la cara al igual q hizo sonrojar al chico verde, pero a los demas titanes les parecia ya normal ese comportamiento de parte de los dos chico cuanddo se miraban o tocaban por lo que creian q sentian algo uno por el llegaron vieron a slade con un grupo d robots q se dirijian hacia ellos haciendo q robin diera su tipica señal de titanes al ataque, sin pensarlo los titanes hicieron caso a su de un rato los titanes iban perdiendo haste q de la nada los robots dejaron de atacar por una señalnq habia hecho slade , este avanzo un poco y dijo:

Sl: hola titanes como han estado.

Rb: que es lo q quieres?(dijo el lider enfadado)

Sl: q maleducado rb yo solo queria tener una conversacion con uno de usds.

Rb: A si y con quien si se puede saber ?

Sl: pues con tu amiga la gotic( decia mientra sacaba una pequeña gema)

La titan se pone mas palida de lo normal al ver esa gema y responde:

Rv: de donde la sacaste slade ?

Sl: ah entonces si sabes q es esto.

Al decir esto a loa demas titanes se les pusieron los ojos como platos.

Rv: claro q lo se solo q pense q no era real q era algo para seguir molestandome.

Cb:molestandola(penso)

Sl: querida niña claro q es real y dejame decirte q las razones de tu vid me sorprende cada vez mas,lo de trigon era bueno pero esto lo supera de verdad llevas el mal por dentro.

Cb: q supera lo de trigon ?(penso preocupado por su amiga)

Rv:solo dime de donde lo sacaste?

Sl: recuerdas los pequeños favores q le hice a tu padre me lo dio por si acaso la profecia no se cumplia y recierdo q habia tambien un libro q tenia prohibido leer.

Rv:pense q me habia librado de esto.

Sl:vamos rachel acepta q eres mala unete a mi y se mi aprendiz.

Cb al oir esto salio disparado hacia slade de la rabia q sentia al ver q slade se comparaba con ella y al mismo tiempo por ve q algien queria separarlo de su raven y le dijp a slade:

Cb: eso jamas ella no se parece en nada a tiy no q sea de lo q hablas pero no te la llevaras.

Sl: muy seguro?

Cb: esta bien tu te la buscaste( transformandose en su bestia interna)

Rb: no

Cy: no

Sf: no

Rv:cb nooooo

En ese momenro se desata un lucja cara a cara y por obvias razones slade tiene la delantera.

Rb:cb te ordeno q te detengas te vas a lastimar.

Cy: para ya has caso a robin

St: amigo te vas a lastimar basta.

Rv: cb comportate y ven aqui ( dijo con tono preocupado la gotica)

Pero al momento de q este la voltea a ver recibe un puño de parte de slade q lo deja inconsciente,en ese momento slade lo toma del cuello y lo lanza lejos.

Todos: cb noooo.

Rv: chico bestia...

Todos los titanes corren para ir en ayuda de su amigo pero cuando llegaban slade aparecio al frente de raven pero nadie se dio cuenta ya q corrian hacia donde cb habia aterriza ,slade la tomo del cuello quitandole la respiracion dejandola inconsciente pero todos lo notan cuando slade dice:

Sl: hasta luego titanes los veo luego.

Cuando todos notan a raven en brazos de slade robin corre pero cuando le va dar un puño desaparece con ella.

Bno espero q les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios seguire despues con el otro


	2. la dura experiencia

Hola me inspire y escribi el capitulo 2 y espero q les haya gustado el primer capitulo porfa no me bajen la autoestima y dejen comentarios

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen xd ya les dejo el segundo capitulo

CAPITULO 2

Despues de lo sucedido los titanes se sentian descepcionados de si mismos se habian llevado a su compañera y su otro compañero estaba inconsciente todavia, starfire no paraba de llorar por su amoga ya que temia q slade le hiciera algo malo lo cual era muy probable,robin estaba pegado a la computadora ,mientras q cyborg cuidaba a cb q llevaba asi hace unas 4 horas hasta que:

Cb: hay mi cabeza .

Cy: viejo ya me estabas preocupando .

Cb: que paso?

Cy: slade te dio una paliza.

Cb: a si gracias por recordarmelo (dice sarcasticamente)

Cy: esa rabieta q armaste por raven fue muy extraña solo dijiste no te vas a llevara raven...un minuto te gusta.

Cb: oye eso no es cierto viejo (sonrojado)

Cy: si ,si lo es

Cb: y bueno donde estan los demas.

Rb: estamos aqui (entrando a la enfermeria con star)

Cb: y donde esta raven?

Sf: slade se la llevo(dijo sollozando)

Cb: diganme q es solo una broma.(con tono preocupado)

Rb: lo siento cb pero lo es.

Sf: asi es chico bestia (y le conto lo sucedido)

Cb:como q en brazos osea q la llevaba cargada (apretandonlos puños)

Sf: pero no te preocupes cb se nos ocurrira un plan para allarla.

Cb: ese maldito(tratando de pararse)

Cy:a donde vas aun no te has recuperado del todo.

Cb:ire a buscarla es mi culpa no debi ser tan impulsivo y debi obedecer sus ordenes especialmente la de ella.

Rb: la encontraremos.

Cy: asi sera encontraremos a mi hermanita menor.

Sf: encontraremos a mi amiga raven.

Cb: lo haremos porque todos la necesitamos...porq yo la necesito.

Despues de hablar un largo rato se pusieron de cual iva a ser su plan si slade volvia a aparecer.

EN LA GUARIDA DE SLADE

Rv: porq tienes esa gema ?es peligrosa.

Sl: porq es como tu y necesito una aprendi q no sea blanda.

Rv: nunca seria tu aprendiz.

Sl: sabes q con esta gema te puedo hacer obedecer.

Rv: a si como?(pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta)

Sl: pues es facil solo hago q mires la gema atentamente mientras te doy la orden hasta podrias llegar a matar a tus amigos.

Rv: yo nunca haria eso.

Sl: eso no lo harias cundo tienes control de tu mente pero si la tengo yo haras lo q yo te diga incluido eso y q yo sepa despues de yo tener el control solo hay 2 formas de hacertw volver a la normalidad una seria si yo te liberara y la otra dice q alguien debe decirte q te ama pero como loa dos sabemos nadie haria eso con un demonio(esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo q la chica gotica derramara una lagrima)

A CONTINUACION PARTES NO APTAS PARA TODO PUBLICO

slade agarro a raven de la muñeca y la levanto le seco la lagrima y luego la lanzo fuertemente a una silla q la amarro.

Sl: mira esta gema niña.

Rv: jamas lastimaria a mis amigos por esto.

Sl: eso crees tu ( mientras se sentaba encima de ella d frente)

Rv: q es lo q quieres (aun con los ojos cerrados)

Sl: vamos abre esos hermosos ojos(mientras sentia el bien formado abdomen de la chica )

Rv: ya parate (estaba neviosa asi q las cosas empezaron a explotar o derretirse)

Sl: ser el malo no es tan aburrido ( mientras manoseaba sus piernat ya empezando tocar sus gluteos(N/A es la parte de atras en donde nos sentamos usds entienden xd)

Rv: para(mientras las cosas se segian derritiendo)

Sl: solo abre esos hermosos ojos color violeta ( mientras suboa sus manos hacia el cierre del leotardo de raven bajandolo hasta su cintura)

Rv: no ,as por favor( ya a punto d llorar)

Sl: un trato abre los ojosby paro ( empezando a masajear los pechos de raven sobre su brasier ya empezando a excitarse)

Rv: q pares te dijo(soltando una gran onda de energia q lanzo lejos a slade)

Sl: eres muu fuerte te felicito pero olvidaste cerrar los ojos( el coloco la gema dejando a raven en una especie d transe)

Rv: ...

Sl: vas a hacerte mala ,mataras a los jovenes titanes y destruiras la ciudad

Rv:...

Sl: aqui tienes tu ropa nueva y haz mas largo tu cabello se te ve mejor.

Rv: si maestro.

Bno espero q les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios para ver si sifo haciendo fics


End file.
